


ice ice i'm frozen (you're the only fire that melts me)

by tetsyo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, M/M, Wonwoo is clueless, med student!mingyu, mingyu is pining, writer!wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsyo/pseuds/tetsyo
Summary: Wonwoo is a writer struggling to write love stories because he doesn't know what love is. Enter Mingyu, his roommate, helping him finding inspiration.a.k.a, a story heavily inspired by writer!Wonwoo in Crazy in Love performance.





	ice ice i'm frozen (you're the only fire that melts me)

**Author's Note:**

> hello!
> 
> this is my first time uploading my work here. this work is dedicated for my friend rara (@x_v_i_i on twitter) as a gift for her finishing her final exams! (also it happened that i want to write pining!meanie)
> 
> special thanks for dhara who helped in finding mistakes in this story, as i am not very confident in my english.
> 
> enjoy!

“Rise and shine, princess.”

 

The sound of curtains being opened could be heard, and in milliseconds the previously dim room had the sun glaring at it. A man—topless man with pale white skin with lower half of his torso and down covered by duvet—growled at the sudden light attack. He rolled and covered his face with duvet, but the culprit, another man, tall and handsome with beautifully tanned skin, pulled the duvet before it could cover the paler man’s face.

 

“Come on, you have meetings with your editor in an hour, remember? It’s 8 AM already, Wonwoo-hyung.” The tall man said while climbing to the sleeping man—Wonwoo’s bed, and shook his shoulder lightly, which made Wonwoo frown.

 

“What are you, my manager?”

 

“I just can’t have my roommate get scolded by his own editor and whine to me about that later in the day.”

 

Wonwoo puffed his cheeks. “Get off me Mingyu, I’m up already.”

 

Mingyu climbed down the bed, and Wonwoo sat down. He stretched his body and yawn, while Mingyu just stood there like a dumb child, looking at Wonwoo.

 

“Why are you still here? Don’t you have class?”

 

Mingyu snapped out of his zoning, and nodded. “Oh—right, I gotta go to class now.”

 

“Yeah, you better be.” Wonwoo nodded. “Study hard.”

 

The younger of the two grinned, showing his beautiful canines. “Will do, hyung. Bye!”

 

As he said that, Mingyu dashed out Wonwoo’s room, leaving the still sleepy Wonwoo alone to—

 

Sleep more.

 

* * *

 

 

_Wonwoo was writing something on his laptop—for his new novel, he’s a writer—when someone suddenly knocked on his apartment’s door. He saved his work then got up to open the door._

 

_He opened the door to find someone, very possibly younger than him, but taller than him for about 5 cm, blindingly attractive, grinning, like he was expecting something. He wore red hoodie with black jeans, with one single rip on the left knee. Wonwoo’s eyes traveled back to his eyes, before he asked, “Yeah?”_

 

_“Is this—“ he opened his messenger bag, and pulled out a paper—oh, the roommate advertisement he printed a while ago—and showed it to Wonwoo. “Is this still available?”_

 

_Wonwoo showed a thin smile before he nodded. “Yeah, it is. Come on in, I need to interview you first.”_

 

_“Ah, okay.”_

 

_They went into his apartment. Wonwoo, after he told the man to sit down, made his way to the kitchenette. “You drink coffee or tea?”_

 

_“No coffee, I just drank one on my way here. I’ll just have the tea.”_

 

 _“Okay.”_   


_Wonwoo made two cups of tea, one for him, and one for the man, after that he made his way to the living room to sit opposite the man. “So, what’s your name?”_

 

_“My name is Kim Mingyu, I’m a medical student, junior year at that University two blocks from here? I live at the dorm there, but I just want to move out. I originally wanted a smaller apartment, then I found your ads and thought it’s a really good deal because this apartment is closer to the campus and more prestigious. Also the price is cheaper than that apartment if I only pay half the price here, so. Yeah.”_

 

_Wonwoo raised his eyebrows. “How old are you again?”_

 

_“I’m 21 now.” He smiled._

 

_“Okay Mingyu, here are things about me that you need to know: I’m Jeon Wonwoo, I work as a writer, I’m 24 so you can call me hyung. The reason I want a roommate is because I need someone who wakes up early in the morning so they can wake me up whenever I have early morning appointments. Are you a morning person, Mingyu?”_

 

_Mingyu nodded vigorously. “I wake up at 6 every morning to jog.”_

 

_“Are you a serial killer?”_

 

_“What?” Mingyu laughed. “Of course not! Are you, hyung?”_

 

_“Despite what people says about my looks, I am not one. And one more thing,” Wonwoo left the sentence hanging for a while, to add a suspense feeling to it. “I’m gay. Is that okay with you?”_

 

_Mingyu broke into a smile. “Of course it is.”_

 

_“Perfect.” Wonwoo’s lips pulled up in the corners to form a smile. “We have a deal, then, Kim Mingyu-ssi.”_

 

* * *

 

 

“I can’t believe my editor said I was half assed in my work! I fell asleep, okay! It’s not like I’m late on purpose?”

 

Mingyu sighed listening to his roommate’s rant—which he thought was Wonwoo’s fault, by the way—while making himself a cup of coffee. Wonwoo was sitting on a sofa in the middle of their living room with knees folded to his chest. He placed his laptop on top of his knees, trying to find ideas to start his new story.

 

“Well, it kinda sounds like it’s your fault, hyung.” Mingyu said before sipping his coffee. He needed to get caffeine on his system so he could focus on the task that he intended to do later in the evening. “I woke you up, but you went back to sleep.”

 

Wonwoo pouted. “I thought I was sleeping for five more minutes…”

 

Mingyu smiled fondly while making his way to his hyung. He sat down next to Wonwoo, looking over his laptop screen. “So, tell me about your new work?”

 

The older of the two put down his feet back on ground. His eyes started to shine because he always liked sharing his ideas to people. “Well, it’s a love story.”

 

“Love story? You usually write adventure and fantasy stories, right?” Mingyu raised his eyebrows, but with a smile on his handsome face.

 

“Yeah, anyways. This novel will have a lot of stories, but they’re all around the main character. It’s about a person who’s wondering, what does it feel like to receive and feel love? He was stressed out and desperate about it at first. Then, there’s this time where he traveled alone. He met an old man there. The old man told him stories, explaining what love is, gave him advices and all, as he listens to them. Long story short, he went back to his hometown and decided to open his heart, like the old man told him to. Thanks to that, he finally realized that all this time, he had received so much love. From his family, from his friends, from his neighbors. And only when he tried to open his heart too, he realized that his best friend had been in love with him all along.”

 

Wonwoo’s eyes were looking at the carpet while he told Mingyu this, with small smile adorning his perfectly sculptured face. He finished his story with a sigh, and looked up to Mingyu, who was now staring gently with something that Wonwoo couldn’t put a finger on. Wonwoo chuckled at that—he felt kind of awkward, being stared like that. “They live happily ever after, yeah.”

 

Mingyu still stared at him with that incomprehensible look on his eyes, like Wonwoo just turned into one of the puppies Mingyu loved watching on YouTube so much. It made Wonwoo feel uneasy, as he could feel blood traveled to his cheeks. Mingyu was really handsome, who wouldn’t get flustered when you were being stared _like that_ at by a very attractive man? Wonwoo decided to just spat a few more words to get rid of this awkwardness.

 

“I… actually never loved anyone in my life, but I really want to write this…”

 

The younger chuckled. “You never did? Why did your editor even allow you to write that?”

 

“I didn’t tell him I never experienced it? I’m kinda experienced in not being loved, though.”

 

The man with bronze skin laughed, with his head thrown back, showing those canines that Wonwoo found beautiful.

 

“You should get your heart opened, then. Go travel and meet the old man.” Mingyu said with a thin smile after he was done laughing.

 

“Are you like, mocking me now?” Wonwoo gasped dramatically, and playfully punched the taller on the arm. “You ungrateful kid.”

 

Mingyu chuckled once again then got up. “I’m gonna pull an all nighter. I don’t have morning classes tomorrow, so I don’t know if I’m able to wake up early. You don’t have any plans in the morning, do you?”

 

Wonwoo shook his head. Mingyu threw one last smile before turning his back to Wonwoo. “Good, see you tomorrow, hyung.”

 

Mingyu entered his room and shut the door, leaving Wonwoo with pink tinted cheeks, as he replayed the scene where Mingyu was staring at him in his head.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Wonwoo was crammed in between his work desk and chair. He hadn’t slept a blink. He already made the draft for the first half of the story, yet only got a few sentences out for the other half. He really liked the plot, he wanted to finish it, but he didn’t know how to portray it.

 

So when Mingyu knocked on his room and opened the door to it, his eyes widened. He looked at the clock, and was taken aback when he read the number 9:38 AM on it. “Hyung? You haven’t slept, have you?”

 

Wonwoo shook his head slowly. He rubbed his eyes-- he suddenly felt so tired. “I don’t know how to… write people being loved without it being awkward and fake. Gosh, I’m such a failure.”

 

Mingyu sighed, feeling concerned about his roommate. “You should sleep first, hyung.”

 

“I can’t! It’s in my head, I can’t sleep before letting it out.”

 

“No, seriously, you should sleep.”

 

“No!”

 

“Then I’ll help you!” Mingyu said. “I’ll help you find inspiration for it.”

 

Wonwoo frowned. “Wh—“

 

“But you should sleep first, okay?”

 

Wonwoo was silent before he nodded like a child. Mingyu smiled seeing Wonwoo walked to his bed and laid down.

 

Before Wonwoo could close his eyes, he heard Mingyu called his name. “Hyung?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Telling you to rest like this is a form of love. That should be enough inspiration, shouldn’t it?”

 

Wonwoo stared blankly at the ceiling, letting his brain absorbed the information. Also, he didn’t dare looking at Mingyu, because he was afraid that the younger might be staring at him intensely again like yesterday, and God knew he wasn’t ready for it. “Okay.”

 

He heard the sound of the door being closed, but his eyes were still glued to the ceiling.

 

The rhythm of his heart beating loudly calmed him, and he went into a deep sleep not long after.

 

* * *

 

 

When he woke up in late afternoon, Mingyu was nowhere to be seen. He probably was in his campus, so Wonwoo made himself a cup of coffee and started to cram on his laptop again.

 

_Tucking me to bed. Waking me up every morning. That’s a form of love? Is that friendly love? Or maybe brotherly?_

 

Wonwoo started to type things into his word app, and it just flowed out. He was imagining Mingyu all the time when he wrote the part where the main character realized that he had been showered with love by his friends and family.

 

“Hyung?” a voice called him after the sound of door being opened was heard. “You’re awake?”

 

“Yes I am. It’s basically 3 PM, I just had to wake up.” Wonwoo answered without looking up.

 

“Do you want a cup of tea? I’m making one.” He offered after he put down his bag on the couch. Wonwoo nodded, then Mingyu walked to kitchen counter to make two cups.

 

“Mingyu?”

 

“Yeah?” the taller turned his head to Wonwoo.

 

Wonwoo opened his mouth to close it again, and opened it again. “Are you doing this out of love? Making me coffee?”

 

They were silent for a while, then Wonwoo realized how dumb that must have sounded. “I just… need to write this down.”

 

Mingyu grinned widely Wonwoo might hurt his eyes because _he was just too bright_. “Yes.”

 

 

For a few days, everytime Mingyu did something for Wonwoo, Wonwoo would ask was he doing that out of love, and every time, Mingyu would answer yes. And vice versa, whenever Wonwoo didn’t ask, Mingyu would always explain to him that he was doing things because he loved Wonwoo.

 

They were currently sitting on the sofa, side by side with popcorn in hand. They were binge watching Daredevil, and just had the time to because Mingyu had been busy with his med school stuff and Wonwoo simply didn’t want to watch it alone, so he waited until Mingyu had some spare time to watch with him.

 

“I’m still bitter about the fact Matt didn’t tell Foggy about him being the devil of Hell’s Kitchen thingie. Like, they’re really close and, what, he keeps secrets from him? I thought they were best friends.” Wonwoo blabbered out of the blue.

 

Mingyu giggled. “Maybe he loves Foggy too much to tell him. He doesn’t want Foggy to get hurt over the fact he’s a vigilante.”

 

“Yeah, but that’s not what love is, right? He should’ve man up and tell him.” The older of the two let out a rough exhale, feeling disappointed.

 

The med student nodded. “That might be the right way to solve it, but I think Matt’s just trying to figure out how to tell Foggy without hurting him. Because sometimes, love is not all about exposing all the secrets you have to someone. And of course, love is not forcing one party to tell their secrets. It’s about guarding each other’s feelings, I guess.”

 

Wonwoo turned his head to Mingyu, who was currently shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth. “So you keep secrets from me?”

 

Mingyu glanced at the older and smirked playfully. “Hm, I don’t know. It’s not secret if I tell you.”

 

The paler man deadpanned the tanner and pinched his belly until the younger let out a loud ‘ouch’. “You’re dumb.”

 

They laughed together, as they continued to watch the rest of the episode, until Mingyu felt a head on his shoulder. He turned his head to find Wonwoo fell asleep.

 

Mingyu stared at his roommate’s feature—his pointy nose with glasses hanging on it, his soft bangs that stuck to his forehead, his pale skin which, made him look so delicate, so angelic, and his parted small mouth, asking to be kissed.

 

So Mingyu did.

 

He leaned in to gently peck Wonwoo’s thin but soft lips, careful so he didn’t wake up. He pulled himself after a few seconds, then stared at his hyung’s perfect face once more, and smiled.

 

“I’m doing this out of love, too, hyung.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Mingyu, let’s hang out.”

 

Mingyu glanced to his hyung, raising his eyebrows. “Where to?”

 

“I don’t know. I haven’t gotten out from here for like, days, I just want to go out!” Wonwoo whined. Mingyu only chuckled, he sometimes felt like he was the older one of the two.

 

He closed the book he was reading—he was revising for his upcoming block exam—and got up. “Okay, what about the ice cream parlor I told you about?”

 

“Sounds great. Let me change clothes first.” Wonwoo rushed to his bedroom, change his ugly t-shirt and basketball shorts to a more proper outfit. He was looking through his closet and finally decided to wear white shirt with Adventure Time patch sewn on the pocket and black jeans. He combed his hair with his fingers, sprayed some cologne, and went out of his room.

 

He found Mingyu was exiting his room at the same time he exited his, and found that he was wearing white t-shirt with dark navy blue blazer outside, paired with ripped denim jeans.

 

He looked good, and Wonwoo might or might not blushed over this.

 

“Shall we?” Mingyu asked when he saw Wonwoo spacing out. Wonwoo nodded.

 

When they arrived outside, everything was too bright for Wonwoo. Heck, he hadn’t tasted sunlight for days, and now he was exposed to the bright light. He winced at the sun, and Mingyu saw this.

 

Wonwoo’s heart stopped when the younger suddenly put the white baseball cap he had been holding—Wonwoo knew the med student intentionally brought it for himself—on the top of Wonwoo’s head, and made sure it covered Wonwoo’s eyes from the sun.

 

“Out of love.” He said while smiling brightly, then turned his back to Wonwoo, starting to walk away.

 

Wonwoo stared at the retreating back. He felt dizzy for all of a sudden, his heart felt like bursting out.

 

 _Fuck the sun,_ he thought. _You are brighter than it._

 

* * *

 

 

Wonwoo was typing nonstop for 2 hours.

 

He was overflowing with ideas for his new novel—and was overflowing with feelings, too.

 

He wrote the entire chapter of his novel while thinking about _Mingyu, Mingyu, Mingyu_. He remembered everything Mingyu had done for him, and how it made him feel warm and wanted inside.

 

And how he wanted to pay it back to him.

 

He finished the chapter without much effort, but when he opened the page to the new chapter, his typing stalled.

 

It was the chapter where the main character realized his best friend had been in love with him, romantically.

 

While Wonwoo had a lot of experience crushing on attractive guys, he had never been one to realize how it felt to love and be loved romantically. He was 24, call him childish and a (very) late bloomer, but yeah, he never felt like that.

 

 _Should I ask Mingyu?_ He thought.

 

An hour later, when Mingyu came back, he greeted the man with a smile. “What’s up?”

 

Mingyu shook his head while sighing a big sigh. From his eyes it was apparent that he was having a tiring day. “A patient was complaining the whole damn time I checked up on them. Turned out there wasn’t any symptoms _everywhere_ , it was a stress, a mental thing us physical doctors can’t handle, but she _insisted_ that something must be wrong with her heart, or liver. She yelled at me the whole time and I still can hear her voice.”

 

“That sounds… terrible.”

 

“I know, right?” the tall 21 year-old laid himself on the sofa, his long limbs stretched out. Wonwoo came up to him, and a thought of wanting to make Mingyu comfortable came up to his mind. He rethought it for a while before hesitantly offered, “Uh… Do you want me to massage you?”

 

Mingyu who had his eyes closed suddenly snapped open. “Wh- what did you say?”

 

“Like… do you want me to massage you, you sound really tired. It’s okay if you don’t want to, I’m not that skilled, either.”

 

“No, no, it’s nothing like that.” There was a blush creeping on Mingyu’s cheeks. _Cute._ “Of course I want to. Yeah. That’d be- that’d be great.”

 

Wonwoo was used to the younger being composed all the time, so when he heard him stutter like that, he couldn’t do anything but giggle at it, because it was so cute. “Go sleep on your stomach, then. I’m going to massage your back.”

 

Mingyu did as told, and Wonwoo started to massage his— _whoa, he has some wide back, doesn’t he?_ It was also rock hard—he knew Mingyu did a lot of work out, anyone could tell when they see Mingyu walking topless around the room, but to think Wonwoo got to _feel_ the muscles—wait he wasn’t supposed to think about those things—

 

“You’re good.” Mingyu suddenly complimented. It also got Wonwoo out from his embarrassing train of thoughts.

 

“Oh. Thanks, I guess.” He awkwardly replied. He went silent for a few minutes, then suddenly remembered what he wanted to ask Mingyu before he got back. “Hey, I want to ask something.”

 

“Shoot.” Mingyu replied, his voice muffled because he buried his face on a pillow.

 

“Have you—have you ever fallen in love? I mean, have you ever loved someone romantically?”

 

Mingyu went silent for what felt like minutes, and when Wonwoo was about to call his name, abruptly sat down, to Wonwoo’s surprise. A scowl was now apparent on his face. “You’re kidding?”

 

Mingyu’s face showed a mixture of confusion and… was it pain Wonwoo saw? Whatever it was, Wonwoo wanted to sweep it away from his face. But for now, he was also confused on the younger’s question. “Why… Why would I be kidding?”

 

Mingyu snorted, shook his head, and laughed in disbelief, looking like he just heard the stupidest thing someone ever asked him in his whole life.

 

Little did Wonwoo know, Mingyu _did_ just hear the stupidest thing someone ever asked him in his whole life.

 

“Yes I have, hyung.”

 

“Y-yeah? You have?” Wonwoo asked once again, carefully. He also tried to ignore how his heart sank at the answer.

 

“Yeah. But the person seems to have no idea about it at all. No matter how many times I tried to tell him.

 

“I spent every fucking second every day and night trying to tell him that I love him—shit, I even literally _told_ him, not once, but many times, but no, he didn’t understand.” Mingyu’s face turned red with every words, not the shy kind. His expression turned sour, and Wonwoo didn’t like this.

 

He looked pissed, he looked pissed at Wonwoo, and Wonwoo didn’t like this at all.

 

“Mingyu, did I say something wrong—“

 

“What am I, hyung?” he asked, with voice a tad bit higher than the soft and gentle voice he usually use when talking to Wonwoo. “What am I to you?”

 

“What—“

 

“Am I not being obvious?” the younger took Wonwoo’s hand and placed it on his chest—and this might be the wrong time for it, because Mingyu was upset for God’s sake, still, Wonwoo’s face blushed from the sudden physical contact. “Can’t you really tell my heart beats faster when you’re around?”

 

“I—“

 

“No, let me finish so you don’t misinterpret anything, because I know you’re slow like that.” Mingyu cut him off, and he looked Wonwoo in the eyes, brown orbs deep, holding so many emotions.

 

Then it hit Wonwoo, making him choke up right then, because, shit.

 

“I love you, hyung.”

 

Mingyu loved him.

 

“I’ll do anything for you. Can’t you really see it?”

 

Now that Wonwoo’s eyes had been opened, he could see it. He might not have the best experience when it came to love, but he realized that everything Mingyu had done for him was out of love, and he hadn’t done it because he was his roommate, or because he was his dear friend. Also the look Mingyu had every time he stared at Wonwoo, so soft, so full of admiration, like Wonwoo was the most beautiful person he had ever seen, it was nothing close to what friends would do.

 

Wonwoo was still in shock when he heard Mingyu exhaled harshly and got up.

 

“I’m gonna go to my friend’s house. I’ll be back tomorrow morning. You have to meet your editor tomorrow morning, right?”

 

The writer nodded, then Mingyu thinned his lips and avoided Wonwoo’s stare. “I’ll wake you up tomorrow, don’t worry.”

 

Wonwoo stared at Mingyu. He felt like crying. Even when he was upset with Wonwoo, he still wanted to do anything for him. How could he not realize his feelings for him?

 

Wonwoo tried to open his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He didn’t even know what to say.

 

“Mingyu…” he called softly, but the younger had already gone out and closed the door, leaving Wonwoo alone to think.

 

Mingyu obviously loved him. Romantically. He wanted to date him. He wanted to cuddle and hold his hands. He wanted to kiss him. Heck, maybe Mingyu even wanted to make love with him. He wanted to see him smile, he wanted to be by his side when he cried, and to take care of him when he was ill. He wanted to give him the best gifts, he wanted to dance with him under the stars, he wanted to walk on the beach with him. He wanted to proudly say to his friends that he had someone he loved, and he was Wonwoo.

 

And he also knew, the answer to Mingyu’s question was right in front of him all along.

 

“Shit…” the 24 year-old rubbed his face with both his hands, eyes brimmed with tears of guilty and frustration.

 

* * *

 

 

When Mingyu came back from his friend’s, he found Wonwoo lying on the couch, sleeping. He sighed—how could his hyung be so reckless? What if he caught cold? He shook his head and went to shake Wonwoo’s shoulder.

 

“Wonwoo hyung, wake up. It’s already 7, you need to meet your editor.”

 

Wonwoo sighed, slowly opening his eyes, and stared at Mingyu. The latter’s heart skipped a beat looking at his roommate sleepy face and puffed eyes, staring at him so softly.

 

“Mingyu.” He called with his groggy voice, then Mingyu felt a hand took his own. “Don’t go.”

 

Mingyu’s expression softened hearing this. “I’m not going anywhere. I just got here, you know.”

 

The older closed his eyes again, but Mingyu knew he was pretty much awake. He took Mingyu’s hand with his other hand as well. His voice sounded broken when he opened his mouth to talk again. “But you’re upset with me.”

 

“I am not upset with you.” He thought for a second. “Well I was, but I’m not anymore. I actually felt childish now.”

 

Wonwoo opened his eyes and sat down, both hands still holding Mingyu’s. He played with the lines on his palm, and Mingyu couldn’t, couldn’t resist the blush creeping on his cheeks. Why did Wonwoo have to look so cute? Also what was he doing with him? Why was he doing this?

 

“I like your hands.” Wonwoo said softly, eyes looking down at their intertwined hands. “They’re so strong.”

 

Mingyu blushed even more. “Uh… thanks.”

 

“Mingyu…” Wonwoo started again. “I thought you were straight.”

 

He took in a deep breath. “I’m a bisexual, actually. You never asked.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Wonwoo looked down, eyes glassy. “I was an ass for not realizing your feelings for me was the one like… you had. I was so stupid to think that I’m not loved when obviously you shower me with it.”

 

“I told you, it’s okay.”

 

“No, it’s not. I hurt your feelings and pride, how could you still be so kind to me?” Wonwoo’s voice cracked, and Mingyu knew it was him holding back his tears. ”Because you love me?”

 

“Yeah.” The taller whispered in the softest voice possible. “Because no matter how painful, I still love you.”

 

Wonwoo smiled a small smile.

 

“I want to tell you something.”

 

The med student’s face hardened. _Here comes the rejection_ , he thought.

 

“I want to thank you because not only you made me realize that I am loved, I also came to know how it feels to love, too.”

 

Mingyu frowned. “I did?”

 

“You made me realize that all this time, all this time my heart beats around you. I realize whenever you smile, butterflies fly in my stomach. I also came to realize you’re not only a handsome face, but a good personality, a brilliant mind, and I love everything about them. I realize I want to hold your hands whenever we go out. I realize I don’t want you to wake me up with a shake on my shoulder, but with morning kisses. You make me realize that I want to do anything for you, too.” Wonwoo choked up, happy tear fell from his foxy eye. “I love you.”

 

Mingyu stared at the older with disbelief, but a good one. The older looked so ethereal with his pale complexion shining under the dim light of sun which managed to enter the room even when blocked by curtains, his lips wet and his cheeks red.

 

And the fact that Wonwoo just confessed his love to him made it harder to resist the older.

 

He leaned in and somehow, foreheads met, then noses met.

 

“You do?” Mingyu asked softly, lips already so close. The older nodded while closing his eyes, then Mingyu smiled.

 

Lips met, and they were the happiest they ever felt.

 

* * *

 

 

“So what are you going to name your book?”

 

Wonwoo was sipping his tea while his roommate—slash boyfriend, he thought shyly—cooked for him.

 

“I was thinking about… ‘The Story of Love’.”

 

Mingyu giggled. “Really. Why did you choose it?”

 

“Because it’s a story of how someone achieves love, duh. Also I don’t aim to have complicated title for it, because it turns out that love alone is simple.” Wonwoo smiled while walking to the counter to hug his boyfriend from the back.

 

“I can’t believe you’re this cheesy, Gosh. Why do I date you again?” Mingyu turned around to face the slightly shorter man and leaned in to kiss those thin lips. They pulled away after a moment.

 

“You love me. Also I’m still your hyung, you don’t get to be so disrespectful to me.”

 

* * *

 

 

_This book is dedicated to my boyfriend, Mingyu._

_There’s a line in a movie that says ‘love comes around’._

_I didn’t understand before but I understand now._

_I’m crazy in love with you._


End file.
